coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8783 (27th November 2015)
Plot Tyrone goes missing after his outburst. Brendan invites Mary to an Inexplicable convention. Mary is ready to accept when he casually mentions that his wife Bridget wouldn't want to go. Mary is devastated that Brendan is married but puts on a brave face. Sinead re-inflates Santa after accidentally unplugging him to use the hoover. Hope is thrilled while Fiz wonders where Tyrone is. An upset Steph sits slumped on the floor in the bistro, where Leanne gets the full story from her. Steph thinks it's her fault for letting Jamie take the photos in the first place but Leanne assures her she isn't to blame. Sinead admits to Fiz that she doesn't want to go to Portugal as she doesn't like Katy. Fiz urges her to set that aside for Chesney. Tyrone returns home after going for a walk to clear his head. He feels bad for going off on one and is gutted at missing Hope's reaction to Santa. Leanne tells Robert that Simon refused to speak at the counselling session. Luke and Andy track Jamie down to the Bridge Inn, where Andy thumps him. They tell his girlfriend Zoe what he did to Steph, causing her to throw a pint over him. Tyrone apologises to Roy and Cathy. Roy thinks there's more to it than Hope's cancer. Zeedan tells Sharif he wants out of the gym and persuades him to cut Gary slack. Gary is thrilled when Sharif tells him he's the new manager. Leanne convinces Steph to report Jamie to the police. They arrive at the Bridge Inn just in time to see the police arrest him. Andy and Steph decide to get away for a few days. Roy offers Tyrone financial help if he needs it but Tyrone is too proud to accept and instead arranges a payday loan. Cast Regular cast *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Zoe - Amy Cameron *PC Matthews - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Bridge Inn - Interior and exterior *Jamie Bowman's house - Back door and ginnel Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Location recording for the scenes at the Bridge Inn was conducted at the pub of the same name on Dane Road in Sale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy offers Tyrone money, guessing he may be struggling financially; and Leanne makes Steph see that Jamie is the one in the wrong over her nude photos. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,740,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2015 episodes